His Lullaby
by Jaeh
Summary: Obi-Wan sings the twins a lullaby, and his thoughts drift to his fallen Padawan... One-shot.


Inspired by NorthernStarsPen's "Obi-Wan's Lullaby" (link: .net/s/3917052/1/ObiWans_Lullaby). Take time to read it – it's a good story. ^^ Dedicated to her, on that note.

thanks to my new Star Wars Beta – tinianiatt – for looking this over. ^^

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Star Wars xD I also don't own the lullaby – it's a song I heard from Josh Groban's album "Awake", titled _**Lullaby**_. ^^

Oh, and _**these**_ are _**the lyrics**_, and _these_ are _Obi-Wan's thoughts_… ^^

OBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WANOBI-WAN

_Luke's crying again._

Obi-Wan Kenobi got up from his sleep couch and made his way to the makeshift nursery. He checked on baby Leia first – she was still sound asleep – before making his way to baby Luke. Obi-Wan picked him up, and cradled him in his arms.

"Hush now, young one," he whispered softly, trying to soothe the crying baby in his care. "We don't want to wake your sister now, do we?"

A little too late – Luke's twin had just started crying, and Obi-Wan went over to Leia's cradle to rock it.

_Anakin, they're your kids – you should be doing this, not me._

Obi-Wan sighed, and sat down on a nearby couch. He pulled Leia's cradle closer, and baby Luke still in his arms, tried his best to soothe both babies.

He started humming a little lullaby he remembered, one his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn used to sing and hum in their room – the lullaby that always made him feel more relaxed and a little bit safer. Obi-Wan used to sing it for Anakin too, especially when his young Padawan could not sleep, or had a nightmare.

He stopped, and sighed. _I cannot dwell on the past. I cannot let it consume me with regrets and sorrow._

Obi-Wan was shaken from his thoughts by baby Luke, who seemed to cry louder. His lullaby seemed to have calmed the children earlier, and so he started humming again. He ran a hand through his hair, and smiled. Obi-Wan pulled the words from his memory…

_**Hush now baby don't you cry**_

He touched Luke's face with one finger. The baby's cry slowly started to quiet down…

_**Rest your wings my butterfly**_

Leia's cries started to quiet down too. Obi-Wan looked into her cradle, and watched the baby, who appeared to be staring intently at his face.

_**Peace will come to you in time**_

_**And I will sing this lullaby.**_

His mind drifted again. _I wish you were born in different circumstances, younglings._ Peace…. the child in his arms…. their only hope….

_**Know though I must leave my child**_

_**But I would stay here by your side**_

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, thinking of his former Padawan. He remembered when he had to leave Anakin for a mission for the first time… Anakin was crying, worried and scared for his Master and himself. His Padawan had slept in Obi-Wan's room that night…

_**And if you wake before I'm gone**_

_**Remember then sweet lullaby…**_

Obi-Wan wondered if there was even a shred of Anakin left in Vader…if he had kept anything, _anything _at all… If he still _cared_, even just a little…

_**And all through darkness**_

_**Don't you ever stop believing**_

When had he stopped believing that Anakin could be brought back?

He knew that at some point, he had. But he was certain a part of him would never stop believing in Anakin, his former Padawan, his brother, his son.

He looked at Luke, who had a small fist curled around Obi-Wan's smallest finger. _You're my only hope, Luke. Bring back you father for me… bring him back._

_**With love… alone**_

_**With love you'll find your way**_

_**My love**_

_But it wasn't enough for him_. Obi-Wan tried to stop his tears from falling, but a solitary tear still made its way down his cheek. _Why, Padawan? Why wasn't our love enough? Is it my fault you turned and got lost?_

_What should I have done to prevent this? Could I have done something to keep this from happening?_

He glanced at Luke, and then at Leia. It seemed fitting that love would bring his beloved former Padawan back.

_**The world has turned the day to dark**_

_**I leave this night with heavy heart.**_

_Leave all that behind, Obi-Wan_. The past is past, indeed. It was not as if he could go back in time to change it. _Here and now, Kenobi._

He wasn't sure if he could – if he _wanted to_ – let it all go. The past was the only thing he had left, but there was nothing he could go back to… all that was left was to go forward.

He would not let this consume him. He should let everything go…

_**When I return to dry your eyes**_

_**I will sing this lullaby.**_

Luke was crying again. Obi-Wan blinked at him – _what woke you up, child?_ He stared at Luke for a moment, and shook his head. He forgot how strong these children were in the Force. He shielded himself, finally aware of the anxiety pouring off him in waves.

Obi-Wan hummed a little to calm Luke down, and wiped the baby's face. He stood up from the couch, and placed him back in his cradle. Obi-Wan checked on Leia next. Leia raised a hand toward Obi-Wan, and he took her in his arms.

"Good night, little one." The baby yawned, and closed her eyes. Obi-Wan lowered Leia back to her cradle. He peered into Luke's cradle next, and watched the baby sleep for a moment.

He pulled the cradles closer to each other. This was the last time the twins would be with each other. Tomorrow they would part ways, one to Senator Organa, and the other to the Lars on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Siblings should be living with each other – together. The twins should be trained as Jedi… Or even if they weren't, at least they should be with each other…_ Obi-Wan sighed again, and reached toward the two children. Both curled a fist on his smallest fingers. _I'm sorry we have to do this._ There was nothing else they could do. _This is for your safety, young ones. We need to protect you from Vader and the Emperor. _Obi-Wan shut his eyes, and sighed again. _We need to keep you from harm_.

Obi-Wan knew the Force would find a way to reunite them. He just _knew_ the Force would bring them back together.

"Good night, little ones." Obi-Wan dimmed the lights, and stood by the door.

_**Yes, I will sing this lullaby.**_

"The Force will be with you, always."

LUKELEIALUKELEIALUKELEIALUKELEIALUKELEIALUKELEIALUKELEIA

Please drop me a review! Free… er, Jedi-issue stuff for reviewers? xD

-Jaeh ^^


End file.
